Ginny's Famous Plan
by Seahawks
Summary: This story is a H/G and is about a plan of Ginny's that may make Harry the happest he has ever been, however, an unexpected turn will cause something to change dramaticaly. It includes parents, love, broom closets, and of course detentions with Snape.
1. Default Chapter

** All of the characters, setting and other parts of this story belong to JK Rowling the author of the famous Harry Potter books. This story includes her characters and may of the things she created to go along with the Harry Potter books.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Ginny has been longing to do something for Harry to make him hers forever. When she first entered Hogwarts, and Harry was in his 2nd year she feel in love with him. Now four years later she is still in love with him, now she is in her 5th year and Harry is in his 6th year.  
  
She Hermione, Ron, and Harry had become quite friends over the past few years. Ginny was in the Gryffindor common room reading one of her muggle romance novels. Harry who had just come in from a long Quidditch practice went over to talk with her. When he noticed what she was reading he laughed.  
  
"Ginny why do you love muggle romance novels so much?" asked Harry  
  
"Umm… I don't know, but I guess it's 'cause they interest me." Replied Ginny  
  
"I guess that's a good enough reason for me." Harry said sadly  
  
"Harry, I was wondering why you have been acting so sad lately." She said lightly  
  
Harry thought about this for a while.  
  
Moments later Harry replied "I guess it's because I am thinking about my future and wishing my parents were here to see it and help guide me when I need help. I mean I never even got a chance to get to know them."  
  
" Well… I wish there was something I could do to help you."  
  
" Gin, thanks for just being here and listening to me, it really help me, it really helps. I don't ever talk about this kind of stuff with Ron, it just never comes up, and Hermione wouldn't understand the way that you do. You always seem to know what to say and when to say it." Harry said sweetly  
  
(Gin is the nickname that Harry sometimes uses for Ginny when nobody else is around. Harry only calls her this when she has said or done something sweet.)  
  
Harry turned and went up to his dormitory, Ginny is sad to she him go, but is glowing for his king words.  
  
Weeks later, Ginny slowly walks into Dumbledore's office with a great plan in her mind. Ginny had been thinking a lot about Harry lately and mainly about how to make him happy. She had always know that he had wanted to be with his parents even if it was only for a few hours. So she began to think of a way for her plan to work.  
  
Every part of her day she had some free time she went to the library to gather information. In one of the books she learned that only a select few of people could bring someone back to life for 24 hours. Her search continued for a losophine, or someone who could bring back the dead for a small amount of time. She read that these people with this special gift were only suppose to use there gift is extreme circumstances when they felt a great cause.  
  
A few days later in her defense against dark arts class, the new teacher Professor Avery casual said that Dumbledore was a losophine. At that moment Ginny almost jumped out of her seat for joy, it took all of her strength to control herself. This was her last class of the day, therefore, she decided to pay Dumbledore a little visit.  
  
"Hello Dumbledore" Ginny said lightly  
  
" Good afternoon Miss Weasley, how can I help you?" he replied  
  
" Well sir, in class today Professor Avery said that you are a losophine…" she said even quieter.  
  
" Yes that is true, but that doesn't explain why you are here."  
  
" I thought that maybe you could bring back Harry's parents back for 24 hours so he could know who they were. It would make him so happy and…"  
  
" And what?" Dumbledore questioned  
  
"…and I want him to be happy. I will do anything in return, anything." Ginny stated clearly  
  
" Well Ginny, you know I would like to help you with Harry considering how much you love him." Dumbledore said smartly  
  
"How do you know that?" Ginny blurted out, wishing she hadn't said anything at all.  
  
" I am not blind, anyone can see you love him." remarked Dumbledore  
  
" Ohh… can you help me Dumbledore?" Ginny sweetly asked  
  
Dumbledore sat there thinking, he knew he shouldn't because he gift wasn't for this type thing. He also knew he wanted to help Ginny, he always like to aid those doing something to please others. He had to make a decision he couldn't sit there forever….or could he…  
  
"Well, Dumbledore, can you help me?" Ginny sweetly asked again.  
  
** What will Dumbledore do, will he help Ginny and if he does what will she have to do? This is my first Harry/Ginny actually it's my first time writing a fanfiction story, so it's bad please be kind. Hope that you enjoyed it and I will have the next chapter up soon I hope. 


	2. Chapter 2

** All of the characters, setting and other parts of this story belong to JK Rowling the author of the famous Harry Potter books. Basically, I have no right to anything I have written here, and I am not making any money off of it either.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"I am guessing that you have researched this and put a lot of thought into your decision, haven't you Ginny?" Dumbledore questioned.  
  
"Yes of course I have Professor, but does this mean that you are going to help me?" she replied.  
  
"Only if you follow some..."  
  
"Thank you so much this means a lot to me and to Harry too." Ginny cut it.  
  
"As I was saying you must follow certain conditions, You aren't allowed to say to anyone else who or why they are doing this. You must also report for 5 day s to my office to complete some Hogwarts services. The last condition is a little different, you must always be true to your heart."  
  
"Sir, I can understand the first two conditions, but why the third." the puzzled Ginny asked.  
  
"Just trust me, I do know what I am doing." he stated.  
  
"I understand sir, but Harry isn't going to accept the fact that I can't say how it happened. You know that as well as I do." said Ginny  
  
Dumbledore knew Ginny was right but he told her to do her best from letting Harry find out the truth, Ginny wasn't quite sure why it mattered but she have her word to him. She would do her best to keep the truth from Harry.  
  
Ginny was just about to leave when she paused and said " When will it happen?"  
  
"Bring Harry to my office around 5 and tell him you have a surprise for him." he replied  
  
Ginny thanked Dumbledore again, and rushed back to the common room to get Harry. She knew it was only 4:30 pm, but she wanted to tell him that she had a surprise for him and that he has to get ready.  
  
When she reached the common room she saw that Harry was sitting in her usual chair and reading on of her muggle romance novels.  
  
"Umm... Harry what are you doing, reading, umm... my novels?"  
  
"Well I wanted to know why you enjoyed these so much... and I umm... am still having a hard time." Harry replied  
  
" Okay enjoy I guess..." Ginny said lightly " Wait stop reading for a second." Ginny glanced down at her watch to see 4:45 pm. "I have a surprise for you but you need to clean yourself up and be dressed in 10 minutes okay?  
  
" Umm... okay, I will be right back I guess.."  
  
About 5 minutes later, Harry was dressed and ready. He had an inquisitive look on his face and said " Gin, will you tell me the surprise before we get there, where ever we are going, please."  
  
"I am sorry Harry but a surprise is meant to be a surprise, if I tel you it wouldn't be any fun." she half stated and half laughed.  
  
"Well can you at least give me a clue, that would lead me to the surprise."  
  
"No, I can't do that." Ginny said more forcefully.  
  
"Please I will look really surprised when I get there, I promise." Harry begged  
  
"NO, I told you it's a surprise and it's going to stay that way 'til we get there."  
  
"Please..."  
  
"Listen if you want this surprise to come true then please just be a little patient." Ginny stated forcefully  
  
Harry began to tickle her to get her to laugh again instead of yell. As soon as he began Ginny squirmed, giggle, and shrieked. Harry was very amused and glad that he got her to laugh.  
  
"Gin, will you please tell me, or I will continue to tickle you." Harry said while holding her in his arms, to prevent her from getting away.  
  
"Okay, okay. I know why you have looked sad lately, I know it's because you wanted to get to know your parents. And your opportunity was taken away by 'You-Know-Who'. Am I correct so far?"  
  
" Yeah, one his name is Voldemort" At that Ginny shuddered " and two yes you are right, but what does that have to do with the surprise?" Harry interrogate  
  
"Well you aren't allow to ask how, but..."  
  
"But what?" Harry cut in  
  
"You are going to be able to spend 24 hours with your parents. They are alive again but only till tomorrow at 5pm. Be sure that you let Sirus see them too, he would murder you if you didn't. I hope that you will feel better after getting to know them" Ginny stated quickly  
  
** Authors Note:  
  
I am sooo sorry this took so long. I have been working on the other chapter so I hope it will be up next weekend. Please R&R. 


	3. Chapter 3

** All of the characters, setting and other parts of this story belong to JK Rowling the author of the famous Harry Potter books. This story includes her characters and may of the things she created to go along with the Harry Potter books.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Oh my God, how did you do that, why did you do that, why can't they stay alive, when can I see them? " Harry questioned  
  
" Harry, I can't really answer any of your questions except you can see them at 5pm today when we get to Dumbledore's office."  
  
"Gin, why did you do this for me, I mean I never really did anything nice for you, why would you want to do this, it just doesn't make any sense." Harry said quickly  
  
"I thought that you needed it, I know you, you need to know why your parents did what they did. You needed to know who they were. All you know are stories and other bits and pieces people have told you. You deserve this Harry, you really do."  
  
" Gin, would you come in with me, since you did all this for me, you should at least be able to meet them too. " Harry said when they reached Dumbledore's office.  
  
The door automatically swung open for them, and Dumbledore stepped out to greet them. "Okay Harry are you ready, I am guessing Ginny told you why you were coming here." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Yes sir she told me why but, she would not tell me how or why," Harry stated  
  
" Well I am not going to be able to answer those questions for you either, but you are wasting time now by asking questions." Dumbledore said quickly.  
  
"Harry we would like you to meet your parents and get to know them, so here they are." Ginny said  
  
Just as Ginny said this Harry's parents emerged from another room. As soon as Harry saw them, he ran to give them hugs and immediately began to ask questions. Ginny had never heard Harry talk so much, in such a small amount of time.  
  
Harry and his parents left to the room that Dumbledore had prepared for their visit. As soon as they left Ginny began to talk.  
  
" I hope that this will make Harry happy, and thank you very much sir for doing this not only for me but also for Harry." Ginny said  
  
"Well Ginny, I think that I need to ask you a few questions about what Harry asked, I never thought to ask myself?" Dumbledore said  
  
"Umm… okay go ahead" she said quietly  
  
" Why do you want this to happen for Harry, and don't tell me he deserves it we all know he does. But only someone who really cares about him would have spent all her free time and some of the time she should have been sleeping or eating to research something to help him. Why did you do it? I think it's a great gift to him and all but… what you say and what you do don't add up." Dumbledore said smartly  
  
"Sir, I already told you that he and I are good friends and I just wanted to see him happy again." Ginny said, she was a little unsure that Dumbledore would believe her.  
  
" Miss Weasley, just remember what I said, always be true to your heart, you promised me you would, and too me it doesn't seem like you are doing that. And if you insist on lying, please take some lessons from Harry and Ron, they are experts, you on they other hand need a little work.'  
  
"Umm, thank you again and I better be returning back to my house common room." Ginny tried to say as professionally as possible.  
  
"Well then good bye Miss Weasley, and remember what I said, all parts of it too." He replied  
  
As soon as she left his office she began to think about what he said. What right did he have to say that she was lying. She wasn't she knew she wasn't. She was telling the truth.  
  
INSIDE HER HEAD  
  
You do know that at the beginning of this it was to make him be yours forever, don't you remember?  
  
No, I don't remember that, he and I are just friends.  
  
We love him you know it, we should just listen to what Dumbledore said and tell Harry how we feel.  
  
Why would we do that, we don't love him, you think he is great because he is the Boy Who Lived.  
  
That's not true, he is great because he is more that the Boy Who Lived. He is so much more, he is sensitive, smart, understanding, reliable and so much more.  
  
You know that if we had devoted our self to other guys we could have a greet caring guy that actually has feelings for us.  
  
That's not true, Harry is the only one for us, he just hasn't realized how much he cares for us.  
  
You know that you are talking nonsense, please let us just get over him for real this time it will do us some good to get out and date a guy.  
  
I guess that going out on a date with another guy wouldn't hurt, I mean as long as Ron will leave me alone for enough time to date that is.  
  
Then it's settled you are going to allowed us to go out on a date, you won't screw it up like you always do.  
  
Ginny entered the common room and when up to talk to Hermione. She went straight up to her and Hermione's room, they had received their own room together by special permission from Dumbledore. He gave them their own room together because the year after the Triwizard Tournament, when Hermione was almost killed, but saved by someone they never found out who, he felt that Hermione would need to talk to someone she trusted.  
  
"Herm, I need your advice, you know how I have loved Harry since the day that he saved me in the Chamber of Secrets. I think that it's time that I date a guy that will someday care about me too." Ginny said unsure of what she was saying.  
  
"Ginny, I think that's great for you, you can't wait around from the rest of your life hoping that Harry will come to his senses about how you feel about him." Hermione said happily.  
  
"I have something else to tell you that you have to swear not to tell anyone else." Hermione nodded. "Well I did something for Harry that should make him vary happy, I found a way for him to be with his parents for 24 hours." Ginny started…  
  
" You found a losophine?" Hermione asked  
  
"Yeah but how did you know?"  
  
"Well I did my own research when I was in my 5th year to try and make him happy, I found out that Dumbledore was a losophine and asked him to help me." Hermione stated  
  
"Then why didn't he do it?" Ginny questioned  
  
"There was a problem, a losophine can only let someone come back to life if its' one, not for themselves, and two the two people involved have to be in love. You understand why I couldn't do it?" Hermione asked  
  
"I understand that you and Harry didn't love each other, but does this mean that Harry loves me?" Ginny quickly asked  
  
"From what I understand yeah I think he does. Didn't Dumbledore tell you all the rules and explain all this to you, he did for me when I asked him?"  
  
"Umm…no, he told me some things that I had to follow after Harry found out, but he didn't explain that to me…Oh my God this all makes sense." Ginny replied  
  
"What, what makes sense?"  
  
"Well you have to promise not to say anything, but one of the things that I had to follow was that I must always be true to my heart. Dumbledore knew that I love Harry and he must also know that Harry has feelings for me." Ginny thought about this idea and then squealed. "Oh my gosh, it just set in that he has feelings for me, after all this time."  
  
"I am so happy for you, I hope that Harry isn't a git and take forever to figure it out too. I know how stupid some guys can be when it comes to realizing how a girl feels about them." Hermione replied as she gazed over at a picture of her and Ron with longing eyes.  
  
'Herm, what are you talking about, you don't like, do you?"  
  
"Well, umm… yea I really like your brother, but he wouldn't even noticed that I like him unless I went up to him and kissed him senseless." Hermione said with a smile on her face.  
  
"HEY!!! That's my brother you're talking about, but I know that feeling. So why don't you, I mean why don't you go up to him and kiss him senseless?" Ginny asked  
  
"Well I don't know what if he doesn't feel the same way about me?"  
  
"You won't know until you try now will you?" Ginny said  
  
"Lets get back to what we were talking about, umm… oh yeah what else did Dumbledore tell you?" Hermione desperately tried to change the subject  
  
"I know what you are trying to do but, he told me that under no circumstances could I tell Harry or anyone else how all of this happened. I also have to report to Dumbledore's office for Hogwarts services for a week. I don't care about what I am going to have to do it will be worth it, but I hope that I don't have to do something really disgusting." Hermione laughed as Ginny said this. "What is so funny?"  
  
"It's just that after Harry's parents go back to the dead Dumbledore has to review everything Harry and his parents said and did. He has to make sure that no rules were violated. You will be helping to keep him up to date with paperwork while he does this." Hermione said  
  
"What rules does Harry have to follow?"  
  
"I am not sure but I think that the dead can't say anything about Harry's future or anyone else's, they can't help the person commit any dark magic, or give them ideas to harm others. This is just my guess I really don't know." Hermione stated  
  
"We better do to dinner before we are missed.' Ginny said  
  
Back to Harry  
  
" Mom, Dad, I don't even know where to start." Harry said  
  
"Well how about you start about telling us how your life was with my sister, we could see you but we didn't know how you felt about your life." Lily Potter said  
  
"I always wondered that myself." James Potter said  
  
"Well you know that they never treated me well, I always hoped that someday I would wake up out of a dream and be with you, my parents." Harry said "I always wondered what you were like, what you looked like, what you would have thought about me. You do know that they never had any pictures of you two, or ever let me ask any questions."  
  
"I knew that Lily's sister never approved of our kind but I though that she would have at least told you about what we was like. How did you feel when you got your letter from Hogwarts, you must have been very excited." James said  
  
"Yea, it was the happiest moment in my life until now. I am so happy that I am able to get to know you so that I don't go all my life only know stories from others." Harry said happily  
  
"Umm… Harry do you know how this did happen?" James Potter asked  
  
"Not really, I am friends with Ginny Weasley and she somehow got this to happen, she didn't say how though. Do you know?" Harry asked  
  
"Well actually we have no clue. But please do tell us more about Ginny, and all of your other friends." Lily Potter said  
  
Harry began to tell his parents all about his friends and about how he was doing in school. He thanked his dad for the cloak and the Map he had used to get around Snape so many times. His parents were so interested in his life and he in theirs before they were killed. He also listened to all of his parent's stories of when they were in school, and all of their hopes and dreams. By this time in was around 9 in the morning of the next day. (Dumbledore had given Harry special permission to miss classes that day).  
  
Harry had owled Sirius to get him to drop by at around 9:15 that morning.  
  
"Mom, Dad I need to go get someone for you to see, I will be right back, please don't go anywhere." Harry said excitedly  
  
"Umm…who are you going to get." James Potter said  
  
"That's a surprise."  
  
Outside the Dumbledore's office Sirius waited. (His name had been cleared at the end of the last year.)  
  
"Sirius, I have been given a great gift till today at 5 pm. My parents have been brought back to visit with us, but just for today, and I thought that you would murder me if I didn't give you a chance to see them."  
  
"Oh my God Harry, where are they, please take me to them!" Sirius said  
  
The two walked down to where Harry's parents were waiting  
  
"Mom, Dad I wanted you to get a chance to see Sirius, I thought you would like the chance.  
  
"James, Lily, I have regretted all these years convincing you to change your secret keeper to Wormtail. I have always blamed myself for your murder…"  
  
"Sirius, we never blamed you for our deaths, we always truly believed that you thought you were doing what was best for us." Lily Potter said  
  
"Umm… Sirius who was that outside?" Harry asked quickly and Sirius looked just as the Death Eater walked into the classroom where Harry, Sirius, and his parents were.  
  
"HELP ME!" somebody in the room screamed.  
  
*Author Note: Hey all I am glad that some of you are enjoying my story. Aren't you wondering who screamed out for help. You will find out in the next chapter which will take me a little longer. I won't be able to work on it for the rest of the weekend or for the beginning of the week so don't yell at me for taking a while. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
** Author Note: Sorry that this took so long to post I didn't get a chance to begin writing this until I was on spring break. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter and story. As you all know none of this is mine except the plot, I am not making any money from this and never will be yata yata yata.  
  
"Umm… Sirius who was that outside?" Harry asked quickly and Sirius looked just as the Death Eater walked into the classroom where Harry, Sirius, and his parents were.  
  
"HELP ME" somebody in the room screamed.  
  
"Who said that?" Harry yelled back even though he could tell by the voice that it was Ginny. He just wanted to hear her voice again, he needed to hear her voice again and find out where she was.  
  
"Harry, help me, it's Ginny." Ginny screamed back at Harry  
  
By this time Harry's parents were also getting scared. They knew there was nothing they could do to help their son, Sirius, or Ginny Weasley. They were forced by the rules to just sit back and hope that everything would be all right. Dumbledore had told them that they were not under any circumstances allowed to do any magic or change the way something was to occur.  
  
Harry was fighting to find his way to Ginny, he didn't want anything to happen to her. There was this feeling inside him that he couldn't explain, he realized that she wasn't just his best friends little sister. She meant more to him, especially since she had done all of this for him.  
  
"Ginny," Harry yelled when he saw her. " What happened?" Harry questioned after looking around.  
  
"There was a death eater who was trying to torture me into telling him where you were when he saw Dumbledore coming and he ran." Ginny explain pointing to Dumbledore.  
  
Harry, Dumbledore, and Ginny all were thinking about how the Death Eater had gotten into the castle. But this wasn't the only thing that Harry was thinking about. Harry was also thinking about his parents and of Ginny Weasley.  
  
"Sir, can I go back to my parents and Sirius? Can we talk about this later?" Harry asked quietly.  
  
"Oh, Oh of course I forgot that your parents were still here. Remember you only have till 5pm tonight." Dumbledore stated  
  
"Gin, I can't thank you enough for what you have done for me, I will talk to you later in the common room. I need to spend all the time I have left with my parents." Harry said to Ginny  
  
Ginny told him that was cool and she would see him later, then she turned and went back to the Gryffindor common room, after talking to Dumbledore for a few moments and after eating a piece of chocolate.  
  
As she was walking back to the common room she saw Peeves who immediately began to question why she was not in her dorm. She told him to bug off and go bother someone else. She was confused about how the death eater got into the school.  
  
When she got back into her room Hermione rushed over to her.  
  
"Ginny, where were you I was worried." Hermione said  
  
"Herm, I wasn't gone that long, chill. I just went to see Harry and his parents, but a Death Eater came. No big deal." Ginny said sarcastically  
  
"Oh my gosh what happened? Where was the Death Eater? How did he get into Hogwarts? How did you know who he was?" Hermione listed off all the questions she could before Ginny interrupted.  
  
"He was trying to force me to tell him where Harry was, as soon as he saw Dumbledore he fled. I am not sure why he fled or how he got into the school in the first place. But it's kinda obvious who he was since I see the same people everyday and I didn't know him plus he had a very small dark mark symbol on his robes."  
  
"I am so sorry that I didn't go with you. I wonder how he could have gotten in though…" Hermione rambled on.  
  
"Herm, could we please change the subject I don't really want to talk about it." Ginny said quietly.  
  
" Yeah sure, but can you talk to your brother, he is being a ass to me."  
  
"What is he doing now, you do still care about him don't you? Did you tell him yet?" Ginny asked quickly.  
  
"Well, yes of course I still care about him, and umm… no I haven't said anything to him yet. He well, he refuses to listen to me and I was trying to tell him how I feel. I was so upset I ran up here to wait for you." Hermione replied.  
  
"I'm sorry I wasn't here, I will go knock some sense into my stupid brother right after classes end." Ginny said as she laughed.  
  
Ginny then left her room with Hermione to head out of the common room to class. Ginny was heading to Potions with Snape, and Hermione and Rom were going to Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid.  
  
1 In Potions  
  
Ginny sat down in her potions seat just as Snape walked into the room. They were instructed to brew their favorite potion they remembered from the previous year with no help from their books. At the end of class their potion would be tested and either they passed or they failed.  
  
Ginny had decided to make a potion that was not supposed to be tested on humans just to be safe. She decided to make the potion that put pixies to sleep in hopes that Snape wouldn't make the effort to go find pixies. She began to think about the ingredients in the potion and was drawing a blank. She continued to think for a while, however, this was to her misfortune. Snape came by while she was sitting there just thinking, he took ten points from Gryffindor because Ginny wasn't doing anything at the time. Almost immediately she remember the ingredients and began to brew her potion.  
  
Ginny completed a very complicated potion to put pixies to sleep. The pixies were the little creatures that when let out would go bouncing off the walls till they were captured again. Snape left to get some pixies because he decided that Ginny's would be one of the potions to be tested.  
  
As it turned out Ginny's potion put the pixies to sleep but it was only after she got them to be still for a second to give it to. By the time it was time to leave the class Ginny was exhausted. Ginny was happy that class was over, she needed time to think about what had happened, she needed time where she didn't have to concentrate on this spell or that potion.  
  
In Care of Magical Creature (at the same time as Ginny was in potions)  
  
  
  
On the way out to their class Ron and Hermione began to talk. Hermione was glad they were talking even if it wasn't for a while. She didn't like it when Ron was being an ass.  
  
"Hey so what's been up with you lately?" Hermione asked Ron  
  
"I don't know what you mean there is nothing different with me." Ron said defensively.  
  
"Come on, you know that's not true. You were blowing me off this morning, you don't do that, other people yes, you no." Hermione replied.  
  
" I am sorry if I blew you off I really didn't mean too, I…I just had some stuff on my mind, alright." Ron said hotly.  
  
"Ok, don't get mad or anything I am sorry to bring it up." Hermione said just as they got to class.  
  
Almost as soon as class started the other people in the class noticed that Harry was not present and asked Hermione and Ron why. They said they were not quite sure why. Which they both knew was a lie.  
  
Hermione had filled in Ron the night before when Ron asked her why Harry wasn't in the common room. Ron was very happy that his best friend was finally going to be able to meet his parents. Ron knew this was like a dream come true for him.  
  
During the class Ron's mind began to wonder back to his thoughts, the same thoughts he was thinking that morning. Hermione could tell that he wasn't paying any attention to Hagrid who could also tell.  
  
After class Hagrid pulled both Ron and Hermione aside to talk to them about Harry.  
  
"Hermione, Ron I heard what you said about where 'Arry was. But where is he really I know you two know something." Hagrid said  
  
"Alright, Ginny found a way for Harry's parents to come back for 24 hours. But we aren't supposed to spread this around school. Harry is with his parents 'til 5 tonight. Dumbledore gave him special permission to miss classes today for this occasion." Hermione explained  
  
"Ahh… 'Arry deserves it. Good for him to see 'is parents" Hagrid said to them.  
  
After their conversation with Hagrid they walked back up to their common room.  
  
"Ron what were we talking about class today?" Hermione questioned  
  
"Umm…Dragons…"Ron said quietly  
  
"No we were talking about how a few years ago we had to deal with the Flobberworms." Hermione said  
  
"Are you serious those things were so annoying!" Ron exclaimed  
  
"No, but that's my point you weren't paying attention in class, you usually pay attention just out of respect for Hagrid. What's going on, I hate to bring it up again but come on it may help to talk about it." Hermione said to him.  
  
"Listen I don't know how to talk about it with, with you." Ron said quietly  
  
"Ron, what are you talking about every since our first year we have been friends and have talked everyday. With exception of the one time in our third year." Hermione said quickly  
  
"It's just, no , I can't." Ron said as he walked quicker up to the common room. Hermione was not far behind him, but because he was a little over 6 feet and she was about 5-6 inches shorter she had to run in any hope to keep up.  
  
When she got back to the common room she saw that Ginny was talking to Ron, so she just headed up to their room to wait for Ginny to come up. It was about fifteen minutes later when Ginny came up to their room.  
  
"Ginny, what were you two talking about for so long? Is he ok, what's going on? Why can't he talk to me? Did you tell him about the Death Eater?" Hermione questioned quickly, it was really bugging Hermione that one of her best friends couldn't talk to her about something, Gods knows what.  
  
" No I didn't tell him and I don't think you should either. I am really sorry but he told me what was wrong or what is bothering him. But if I tell you he will never trust me again." As soon as Ginny said this she saw Hermione's look of sadness fill her face. "However what kind of friend would I be if I didn't tell you." At this Hermione began to smile again. "He wants to tell you that he really likes you as more that a friend. He wants to ask you to be his first girlfriend." Ginny said quickly. "Now if you tell him that I told you I will be in big trouble, and then you will be in trouble with me the worst of all of us Weasleys."  
  
Hermione laughed when Ginny said this. "Thanks Gin for telling me, I am going to have to tell him how I feel sometime soon, I just don't know how. It's hard to tell someone you have been good friends with for a while that you are falling in love with them."  
  
"Did you umm…, just say that umm… you are falling in love with my brother?" Ginny questioned quickly  
  
"Umm…yeah that's what I said and I mean it." Hermione said with her voice shaking.  
  
"We should get going we need to get to lunch, we don't want to miss it I am starving." Ginny said excitedly  
  
"Ok, let's go, Gin are you ok with this, I mean with me liking your brother a lot?" Hermione said  
  
"Yea, its fine, you deserve to be happy and Ron deserves is some of the time." Ginny said while laughing a little bit."  
  
The two of then talked all the way to lunch and then through lunch. Hermione helped Ginny about how she was feeling about the death eater. Even though nobody else noticed she was acting different Hermione did. After talking about it Ginny began to feel better about the whole situation. They were still talking about this and that when it was time for their next class.  
  
Back to Harry  
  
At this same time Harry was also eating a Hogwarts lunch but all to themselves. Harry and his parents had talked about just about everything there was to talk about. Harry had really gotten a chance to get to know his parents and get a sense of who there were. There was only one topic that none of them wanted to really get into. This was about the night that they died, the night that Voldemort tried to kill Harry but couldn't.  
  
However, Harry needed to know why his mom died to save him, and he needed to know how. He needed to understand why everything that happened, happened. He ended up forcing himself to ask his parents about it, he needed to know.  
  
"Harry well, the reason that Voldemort was after us was because we were two of the main people fighting against him. For his survival he thought he needed to kill us. With us gone he thought the others would also soon fall and then, he could dominate the Magical World." Harry's mom Lily said. "Before you were even born I looked up some stuff about how to protect someone you love. See I knew Voldemort would be after us, and you in turn, so I wanted to make sure that if I died that you would be safe. I found a spell called Ne Mourir Pas, you have to say the spell just after the person you want to protect is born, and the spell will only work if you are truly willing to give your life for theirs."  
  
"Harry, your mother didn't tell me about the spell until after it was too late for me to also say the spell. She didn't want me to try and stop her from saying the spell, she knew I would have tried to say in myself." Harry's dad said  
  
"Why would you want to do something like that for me you didn't even know me yet?" Harry asked.  
  
His parents continued to explain everything that had happened that night and the previous days that led up to the attack.  
  
Later on they began to talk about other topic and then the conversation switched completely to a new topic.  
  
"Harry, who was the girl that did this for you?" Lily Potter asked  
  
"Umm… her name is Ginny, she and I are good friends, why?" Harry answered.  
  
"Well I was just wondering if you had any interest in her as more than a friend." James Potter asked  
  
"No, she and I have been friends since my 5th year. She is my best friends little sister. What makes you think I would?" Harry responded  
  
"Well just from the way that you reacted when you heard her screaming, and then the way you looked at her just before she left." Lily said  
  
"I don' t know I have always just thought of her as a good friend or my best friends lil sis."  
  
"Ok, if that's what you say. Just remember to keep an open mind about people." James said  
  
They continued to talk until it was almost time for them to leave and go back to their own plane. James had given Harry secrets on where to find some of his old school tricks. James had left some of them in places around Hogwarts for his children to find when it was their time to go there. Lily had also given Harry some tips about Hogwarts, he realized that they weren't the perfect little angels he had thought they were in the beginning. At this he laughed.  
  
Harry wished that his parents didn't have to go but he knew that they did. He tried his best to wrap things up and start to say his good-byes but it was hard for him. At the beginning of their time together he didn't know where to start and that's the same feeling that Harry had now. He didn't know how to say good-bye to his parents that he would never see again. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
** Author Note:. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter and story. As you all know none of this is mine except the plot, I am not making any money from this and never will be yata yata yata.  
  
1 In the Common Room  
  
2  
  
3 Ginny, Hermione, and Ron were all gathered in the common room around 4:55 to wait for Harry to come back. For the three of them time passed slowly, they were all very anxious to hear all about his parents. They had spent the last 5 or 6 years with him and knew very little about his parents. Most of all they wanted to see Harry happy again, they needed to see him happy again.  
  
Ginny glanced down at her muggle watch that her dad had given her years ago. It read 5:08pm. She told Hermione and Ron and they knew that Harry would be coming back soon. It took Harry a few more minutes to finally reach the common room.  
  
"Harry!!" They all said the moment he walked in.  
  
"Hi how are you guys I haven't seen you in about 24 hours." Harry said with a half smile on his face and a half sad look. "Ron, Hermione do you mind if I talk to Ginny for a while it's important, I will talk to you later at dinner?"  
  
"Yeah that's fine" Hermione said, thinking this would be a good chance to talk to Ron, while Harry talked to Ginny about the Death Eater among other things.  
  
"Why do you need to talk to her without us, we want to know what happened too ya know." Ron said hotly  
  
"Ron I just need to talk to her about how she got this all to happen call down." Harry said with a twitch in his eye. Harry, Ginny, and Hermione all knew it wasn't just about how it happened.  
  
Hermione practically dragged Ron to another part of the common room near the fire, while Harry and Ginny sat on the closest couch where nobody else was.  
  
"Gin, first off how did you do, why did you do it?" Harry asked  
  
"I can't tell you how but I can tell you why. Listen you are a good friend of mine and you have been sad lately and I thought this would make you happy again. Finally meeting your parents I mean. Did it make you happy? How did it go? What did you talk about?" Ginny asked quickly  
  
"Thank you soo… much for doing this for me!" Harry said as he pulled her into a big warm hug that made Ginny feel all giddy inside. "In a way it made me happy, I am very happy that I now know who they were. I got a chance to understand what went on those days before they were killed. I also got the chance to know what Hogwarts was like for them, how they feel in love and all of the stuff most people already know about their parents and try to forget. It did make me sad to know that I will never be able to talk to them again, but it did make me happy that I got to talk to them in the first place. Thank you again. But you didn't say how." Harry said with so much emotion  
  
"It wasn't that big of a deal, I am just glad that you are happy, and I can't tell you how." Ginny replied as she began to turn pink.  
  
"Well it was to me, but the other thing that I wanted to talk to you about what when the death eater came. We will talk about how later, you aren't getting out of it that easily." Harry said in a low voice not wanting anyone to overhear.  
  
"I know, but just to let you know I didn't say anything to Ron and I don't think it's a good idea. I am not sure what he would do but he would do something stupid you know that." Ginny said.  
  
"Should we be keeping secrets from Ron, your brother, my best friend. He would kill me if he found out, and he always finds out." Harry said and then began to laugh.  
  
"I dunno, but he wouldn't want to make me angry, I have the worst of the Weasley tempers but I don't snap as much as the rest of us." Ginny replied  
  
"Well I don't want to take the chance but I guess I don't have a choice, do I?" Ginny laughed at this. "But that's not what I wanted to talk about. How are you doing?"  
  
"No, you don' have a choice, but I am fine." Ginny answered.  
  
"Gin, talk to me, tell me how you are truly feeling. You and I both know you aren't fine. Nobody is ever fine after a death eater tries to force them to give information." Harry relied  
  
" I don't know what you are talking about, I am fine." Ginny said sharply  
  
"Do you remember last year when a death eater was tortured me? I told everyone that I was fine. I even convinced Ron, Hermione, and even Dumbledore. Just the same way you have convinced Hermione that you are fine. But you forced me to tell you what was going on inside me, it made me feel a lot better afterwards. Talk to me. Tell me what is going on inside of you. We said we would always be there for each other to talk to." Harry said sweetly to Ginny trying desperately to get her to talk to him to tell him what's going on in her head..  
  
"Alright, fine. I am personally trying to forget it. I don't want to remember being tortured. I felt so helpless, he had taken my wand so I was defenseless and then me entire body began to have shooting pains throughout it. I don't know what I would have done if Dumbledore hadn't come around." Ginny said while pushing back some tears.  
  
"Gin, you are safe now, I heard your voice and would have done everything I could have done to help you if Dumbledore hadn't come. You know I would never let you die or be tortured if there is something I can do about it." Harry said in a whisper as he held her in his arms.  
  
"I know that, but when you entire body is shaking and is in pain you just don't know what to do and don't know what you can do. I was so scared I didn't feel like a true Gryffindor." Ginny whispered back to him  
  
"Being scared has nothing to do with being a Gryffindor. You are brave and that's what makes a Gryffindor. Everyone gets scared or frightened, but getting through it is what makes you the true Gryffindor you are." Harry said to her.  
  
"Harry, Ron is glaring at you. I don't think he likes you holding me. But thank you for doing the same thing that I did for you." Ginny said just before she stood up.  
  
"Your brother wouldn't like any guy talking to you alone much less holding you." Harry said with a grin on his face.  
  
4 Inside Harry's Head  
  
I don't know what's wrong with you.  
  
I don't want her out of my arms. She belongs in my arms, she feels so good in my arms.  
  
You do know that she is just Ron's little sister.  
  
If I could hit you without hitting myself I would, she is more that Ron's little sister, so much more. She is an amazing person, and it doesn't matter to me that she is a year younger than me.  
  
Ron is going to kill you if we ever show any feelings toward her you know that, he will kill you. Is she worth it?  
  
He wouldn't Ginny wouldn't let him, or at least I hope she wouldn't. Do you think that she still has that silly crush on me?  
  
She doesn't appear to, we are her are good friend now, she used to be so nervous around us. She isn't anymore she is even going on dates with other guys. She is over us and you need to stop putting thoughts into our head!  
  
5 So there isn't any chance for us? Not even a small one?  
  
If I say yes then will you leave it alone?  
  
6 Sure  
  
Then yes I think there is a chance.  
  
You're just saying that so I will stop thinking about it.  
  
*Throws arms up in anger* I just told you that  
  
  
  
  
  
"Umm… Harry what was that for?" Ginny questioned  
  
  
  
"Oh nothing" Harry said as they walked over to where Hermione and Ron were  
  
sitting. Harry knew that he was about to be given about a million questions all at  
  
once that he couldn't possibly answer them all.  
  
  
  
Harry was surprised at the first question Ron asked, it wasn't directed at Harry, but to Ginny.  
  
"Ginny why and how did you do this for Harry." Ron said quickly and sharply.  
  
"Ron, you aren't going to yelled at me are you?" Ginny asked in a tone that Harry though must mean she was getting angry.  
  
"Now Ginny don't get mad, I just want to know the truth." Ron said calmly  
  
"I did it because he deserved it and he has been sad lately if you hadn't noticed so I thought this would make him happy. That's it" Ginny said with a slight bit of anger still in her voice.  
  
"You didn't say how, how?" Ron demanded  
  
"I can't tell you." Ginny said quietly  
  
At this Ron got extremely angry with his younger sister. He was beginning to scare Hermione.  
  
"Ron, why don't you calm down and then we can talk about it." Hermione said in a soothing voice.  
  
"NO, I won't calm down. How do we know that she is safe or that what she did was legal." Ron practically yelled.  
  
"Listen I hate to do this now but I have to go." Ginny said extremely quietly more to Hermione who just nodded.  
  
Ginny got up to leave when Ron said, " Where do you think you are going?"  
  
"I have to go."  
  
"Go where Ginny, where to?" Ron asked sharply  
  
"I just have to go and if you don't let me I will get angry and Hermione and Harry will see that you aren't the only one with a Weasley temper." Ginny said as a threat.  
  
"Fine, but we will talk about this when you get back." Ginny heard Ron said as she was climbing out the portrait hole.  
  
As Ginny was walking down to Dumbledore's office she ran into Malfoy.  
  
"Look who it is guys, its little Weasel." Malfoy said to Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"Bug off Malfoy or shall I say ferret?" Ginny replied  
  
Even though he was turned into a ferret about 3 years ago the memories obviously still haunted him. At that Draco and company turned and walked the other way.  
  
When Ginny reached the headmasters office she didn't hadn't yet realized what was in store for her.  
  
( A.N:I am sorry that it's taking me so long to write this. I have been so busy lately, I just really don't have much time except late at night which it is now. I hope you liked this chapter please r&r.)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
7 


End file.
